The Crazy Insanity of Mib and Friends
by Invader Gilly
Summary: Dib's crazy cousin Mib comes for a visit, but Dib's upset to find that Mib seems more interested in learning about Zim than exposing him. Unknown to everyone on Earth, a plot has been made to conquer the unsuspecting planet, and it's up to Zim to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Mib

_Dear Mib,_

_Hi, it's me, your cousin. I hope you don't mind me asking this of you on such short notice, but this is very important. It's about Zim, the alien invader I told you about. I'm beginning to think that I can't defeat him on my own (and you know as well as I do that Gaz won't help), so, I was wondering if you could come here and assist me. You know the paranormal as well as I do, so I know that you could defiantly help. Please respond A.S.A.P. _

_Your cousin,_

_Dib_

_Dear Dib,_

_Of course I'll help! You know me better than that Dib Membrane! I'll be over in one week, preferably at two o'clock p.m. No excuses on my part if I'm late. If I am late, however, I give Gaz permission to sic her security on me._

_Your cousin and friend,_

_Mib_

_P.S. – enclosed are some new cheat codes for Gaz. Beat the Game Slave, beat it!_

A week after these letters were sent, Mib arrived as promised, looking as eccentric as her cousin Dib. She had on bleached jeans, a brown peace-sign tee-shirt, sneakers, and a dark green trench coat. Her hair was pinned up with a banana clip, and it had streaks of pink dye in it. She also had no eyebrows, as a result of a failed experiment. She waved enthuastically as soon as she got out of the taxi. "Hi guys!" she shrieked at her cousins. Gaz raised a hand and lowered it quickly while Dib realized how much his cousin sounded like GIR. She skipped over merrily, her trench coat blowing out behind her in the slight breeze. "Look what I got" she said, grinning from ear to ear, brandishing a pair of magenta square shaped spectacles in her hand. "Apparently the doctor says I'm nearsighted" she shrugged, donning her new glasses. She squinted at Dib's house. "Wow, did your dad finally get around to painting the house?" Gaz shot her older cousin a grouchy look. "No, it's been like that for the past five years."

"Huh." Mib shrugged. "Now what about that alien invader?" Dib blinked, suddenly remembering his purpose in life. He grabbed Mib by the hand and began running through the suburban streets, making countless twists and turns. Finally they stopped in front of a very peculiar looking house. "This is where Zim lives" growled Dib, suddenly sounding like an angry dog. Mib stared at the house through her new glasses and said, "I'm shocked that your people haven't realized that Zim's an alien. Could it be more obvious?" Dib sighed. Finally someone realized it! "So, Mib," said Dib enthusiastically, "should we scout out around the perimeter? Or, how about we send in a device that – Mib?" Mib had stood in front of the house for about five seconds, then, with a purposeful smirk on her face, she strode up to the front door and knocked three times in a brisk, open-up-mister-I-mean-business sort of way.

"Wait, Mib, no!" shrieked Dib, clutching his over-large head. "Zim's gonna…" Too late. The door opened, revealing a very ticked off looking Zim.


	2. Chapter 2 How cute!

**A/N: Gasp! I'm such an idiot! I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapie! Don't arrest me Jhonen! I DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, OWN INVADER ZIM. I also would like to give a special shout out to my first two reviewers, Aktress and nv8tertak1. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

Chapter 2 – How cute!

"What Dib?" shouted Zim loudly, looking over Mib's shoulder. Dib covered his eyes with one hand and hopelessly pointed at Mib with the other. Zim looked at the fourteen year old girl who was practically standing in his house. Mib saluted enthuastically and said "Howdy Zim! Can we come in?" "No" said Zim flatly, and made to close the door, but Mib held it open with her foot and said "Thanks! Come on Dib!" "What the - ?" said Zim, startled, as the cousins barged into his house. Mib turned to Dib. "Now, where did you say that toilet-elevator thingy was?" Zim looked shocked. "I have no toilet-elevator thingy in my house filthy human. I am normal!"

Mib raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Uh, Zim? I hate to point it out to you, but normal people don't have green skin, they have ears, and most people don't have antennae or violet eyes." Zim gasped and felt his face. "No!" he wailed. He had forgotten to put on his disguise before opening the door. Whoops! "Anywho" Mib continued, "Can we see the lab now pretty please?" "Fine" muttered Zim, giving in to the inevitable.

"Get in" Zim grumbled, giving Mib a non-too-gentle shove into the toilet. She flushed it, and was immediately transported into some elevator thing where Dib was already waiting. "We have to wait for Zim" he said, sarcasm and scorn dripping from his voice. They didn't have to wait long. Zim appeared out of a door to their left, pointed inside the elevator and said, "Get in. Now." Dib, who hated Zim, but was used to his bossiness, obeyed with slight mutterings, while Mib said loudly, "Well _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" "Silence Earthling!" screamed Zim. "No one disobeys the mighty Invader _ZIM_!" "Well 'scuse me 'mighty invader Zim'," said Mib sarcastically. "Shut up Dib worm's cousin!" shrieked the over-confident invader. Mib looked highly offended. "Dib is not a worm. Don't talk about my cousin like that." Zim snorted. The elevator doors opened and he said, "Here's the lab. Can you go now?"

"Oh! What a cute robot!" Mib screamed, diving for GIR, who was standing helplessly nearby. "HELLO HUMAN GIRL!" GIR yelled, as he was crushed by Mib's hug. "Oh, you're so adorable! What's your name sweetie?" "I AM GIR! I LIKE WAFFLES! DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?" GIR screamed. Mib turned to Zim, her face shining. "OMG, he is soooo adorable! You are so lucky! He's so cute I could just die!"

"Go ahead and do us all a favor" said Zim. "You make me sick to my squeedlyspooch." Mib laughed. "Sorry, Zim, I don't know alien anatomy. Could you teach me?" "N-no!" Zim spluttered. Teach a human about Irkens? The idea's vulgar, sacrilegious! It was just – just – eww. Mib was digging through Zim's personal files, and squealed as she found a picture of Zim as a smeet. "Oh, Zim, is this you? Good Lord, you were so cute!" "Lemme see!" said Dib eagerly, snatching up the picture (Woot! Evidence!). He burst out laughing. "Oh, Zim you were so cute!" said Dib in a high-pitched voice, mimicking his cousin. Then, smirking, he said, "What happened?"Mib whacked her younger cousin who was laughing his head off. "Don't be mean Dib," she scolded. "Zim's still plenty cute." There was deadly silence. "What do you mean by that Mib?" asked Dib, his voice low and full of suspicion. "Nothing" said Mib quickly, shooting a glance at Zim, who looked confused, angry, and slightly annoyed. Not a good combo, especially for Zim.

"Come on Mib" growled Dib, "we're going home." He grabbed his cousin by the hand and dragged her in the direction of the elevator. Zim sighed, utterly relieved. Finally, they were gone.

**A/N: Okay, I really think this chapter sucked. BIG TIME. **

**Zim: Yeah, you're right.**

**Me: Silence, you worm! Anywho, there will be absolutely NO Zim and Mib pairing. Mib just speaks before she thinks, so don't go telling me that she's a Mary-Sue, BECAUSE SHE'S NOT! Also, the main plot doesn't come in till later, BUT IT WILL! Oh, yeah, please review! **

**~Gilly**


	3. Chapter 3 Drama AND a plot! BONUS!

**A/N: I have been banned from the computer by the local law enforcement (parents), so this chapter is being uploaded in a sneaky manner. Oh, thanks again for the reviews Bloodshed Gal and Gazmrules!**

Chapter 3 – Drama _and_ a plot! BONUS!

(Authoress' note – yes, this random story does have a plot, and it is VERY DRAMATIC! There will also be no MibxZim pairing AT ALL, (Mib is just random and sort of flirty) even with that God-awful last chapter.)

"So you think that this planet is even worthy for us to take over?" "Yes, perhaps Zim hit a gold mine after all." The two Irken leaders stood before a wide screen, upon which was a satellite image of Earth. On a nearby table were countless papers that had all Earth's natural resources written on them, as well as the strengths and weaknesses of all the countries. An invader came into the room. "My Tallest" he said respectfully, "When shall we invade?" Red smirked. "Soon" he said. "Very soon."

"Let's go see Zim" suggested Mib meekly. "We can try to bust his evil plans?" "Mmph" Dib grunted, his eyes glued to his computer screen. Mib sighed, "Dib, whatever you think, I'm _not_ in love with Zim." Dib wheeled around to face her. "Oh really? After all that 'Oh, Zimmy, you're still the most adorable thing in the universe! Don't let mean old Dibby-wibby hurt you!" Mib snorted. "Dib, I didn't say anything like that." She gestured outwards. "And _they_ think that he's cute." Dib's brow creased. "They? They who?"

**WE NOW INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM TO REMIND MIB NOT TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL AND TO ERASE THIS MOMENT FROM DIB'S MIND.**

The sun peeked through the clouds and shed a little light on a green dog that was busy feeding tacos to the squirrels outside his master's house. "Happy Mongoose!" said the dog blissfully, petting a squirrel. Suddenly, a burlap sack was throw over the dog's head, and two children in trench coats rushed in and tied up the sack with a piece of bakery string. The older of the two (Mib) slung the bag over her shoulder and trudged off, struggling with the squirming bag. Dib trailed gleefully behind, a spring in his step.

Once inside the Membrane household, Mib emptied the contents of the bag on the kitchen table. GIR tumbled out, his dog head loose, but the rest of his poorly-made disguise were still intact. "Hi GIR!" said Mib, smiling. "Dib and I are going to ask you a couple questions. If you give us the right answer, you get a muffin." Mib held out a platter of blueberry muffins that she had made earlier that morning. "Oooh, muffins! GIMMIE MUFFINS!" GIR reached out for the platter, but Mib took it back. "Uh, uh, uh! Not yet! You have to answer a question first! Okay, you are Zim's robot, right?" "YES!" "Good job GIR, here's your muffin." Dib rolled his eyes and hissed at his cousin, "Ask him something we don't know!" "All in good time, cousin" said Mib, who was watching GIR eat his muffin. "Okay GIR, next question. Is Zim planning anything big?" "No." said GIR. Then he paused. "But the Tallest are." Mib turned to Dib and whispered, "Who are the Tallest?" "They're the Irken leaders" said Dib, then adding, "GIR, what are they planning?" GIR shook his head. "Nuh uh! Want my muffin!" They hastily handed him another muffin. When he was done eating it, Mib and Dib shrieked, "Well, well, what are the Tallest planning?" GIR looked slightly puzzled. "I don't know." He said slowly. Mib and Dib sighed, but perked up when GIR said, "But they're gonna do somthin' bad. And Zim doesn't know that they're gonna get rid of him." GIR smiled blandly with his tongue sticking out, took a muffin off the unguarded plate, and let himself out of the house, leaving two stunned cousins in his wake.

**A/N: Yay! The plot! Review please! Review, and you will get cookies!**

~Gilly


	4. Chapter 4 Flashback explanation!

**A/N: You horrible, horrible people. You SICKEN me. I only got ONE STINKING REVIEW! ONE! So, Gazmrules is the only one who gets cookies. Oh, and in answer to your review, we usually make the Tallest evil because we hopelessly obsessed fangirls want to PUNISH them for banishing the ALMIGHTY Zim. **

Chapter 4 – Flashback/explanation + MORE drama = AWESOME!

Flashback/explanation ('cause this story just got _really_ confusing):

_It's afternoon, and Zim is out planning something, leaving GIR alone in the lab. Suddenly, there is an incoming message from the Tallest, which Computer opens. But when they appear on the screen, something isn't quite – right. They aren't talking to the screen; in fact, they don't even realize that they had sent a message. The truth is, while reaching for a bag of potato chips, Tallest Purple accidently pushed the button that let them communicate with Zim on Earth. Unbeknownst to them, GIR was listening to every word of their 'private' conversation. _

"… _And you think that we can conquer Earth?" Tallest Purple was saying. Red smirked. "Yep, and get rid of that pesky Zim once and for all… wait, why is that red light bleeping?" Suddenly the two Tallests gasped, "Oh, no… Zim!" and the screen went black, but its damage had been done. GIR had heard everything important._

Anywho…

"So…?" Mib bit her lip and stared at Dib, who looked equally confused. "I don't get it" he said, voice slightly muffled because his head was buried in his arms. "Zim is so devoted to taking over Earth. It's all he does. He's always so serious about taking over Earth. If I didn't keep foiling his plots, we'd be dead by now. It's probably good for us if Zim would be gone, but I just can't understand why. Wouldn't his leaders like him for trying to take over Earth?" Mib shrugged. "What I'm more worried about is what the Tallest are planning. They sound worse than Zim." Dib nodded, frowning. Then Mib said pensively, "Perhaps we could interrogate Zim. Dib brightened. "Yeah, maybe if we keep him here long enough we can capture him and then I will have _PROOF_! Mwahahaha!" Mib's smile was a little forced at the sight of her deranged cousin, but all the same, she said, "Let's go get that alien."

Imagine this; you're trying to drag a screaming alien-disguised-as-a-human into your house without attracting the neighbors' attention. What makes it worse is what the alien is screaming. Such phrases like, "Filthy human worm-baby!" and "I am the mighty ZIM!" and "I will destroy you both when I rule Earth!" aren't really common-place and make your kidnapping – I mean _friendly visit_ (hehe) more noticeable. This was the predicament Mib and Dib were faced with while trying to get a struggling Zim into the house. "We should have bound and gagged him!" Mib groaned, as soon as Zim swore at her in Irken and kicked her in the gut. "Damn!" she wheezed. Dib snickered.

Finally, when they had strapped Zim into a chair and put a spotlight on him, they began to ask Zim questions. But, he wasn't exactly cooperating. "Never!" exclaimed Zim. "I am the Tallests most faithful servant! They have given me advanced technology! Just look at GIR!" "Still not talkin' eh?" snarled Dib. "I guess will have to bring out the big guns." With this profound statement, he brought forth a NERF water gun. Zim flinched and said in a frightened voice barely above a whisper, "No" Only Mib heard the alien's pathetic plea. She put her hand on her cousin's arm. "Wait Dib" she said, eyeing the green skinned extra-terrestrial, "I think he's telling the truth."

**A/N: Okay, this time I'm expecting reviews. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

~Gilly


	5. Chapter 5 Zim learns the truth

**A/N: Read this. It's MAJORLY important:**

**Okay, am I the ONLY one who's realized this? Nick said that Invader Zim was coming back, but it was on for like, two days, then it went off the air. If ANYONE has any info on the sudden disappearance of Zim, please say so in your REVIEWS! (hint, hint) Oh, yeah, just in case you've forgotten, I don't own Zim. Thanks again Gazmrules, for REVIEWING (HINT, HINT, HINT!) And, yes, Zim was terribly out of character in that last chapter… but don't worry, he'll be back to is bossy, loveable self in no time. And don't worry, the action's gonna start soon. YAY!**

Chapter 5 – Zim learns the truth – BUM BUM BUM _BUUUUUUUUUM_!

"What?" "You heard me Zim, contact them." Mib, Dib, Zim, and GIR were standing in Zim's lab in front of the computer screen. Mib, wondering about the current Zim situation, had ordered Zim to contact the Tallest and get this situation resolved 'once and for all'.

Sighing, Zim said, "Computer! Contact the Tallest immediately!"

"Yeah, sure, I'm on it" said Computer in a bored voice. "Oooh" said Mib "I'll give you 50 monies if you let me borrow your computer for a day."

Zim rolled his eyes. "No can do, he's mine."

"Aww Zim, you do care" said Computer.

"SILENCE! CONTACT THE TALLEST YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SCRAP METAL!"

Dib stood nearby, his hands itching to spray Zim with the water gun, but for now he was under Mib's orders. For now. Suddenly the Tallest appeared on screen, looking haggard. Mib snorted. "You're not _that_ tall."

"Silence Earthling!" shrieked Zim. Then, seeing the Tallests' confused expressions, he said, "My Tallest, uh, these hypnotized humans… yes, that's it, I hypnotized them both! These _hypnotized_ human worm-babies are being stubborn and insist that I am not a real invader. Please set them straight my Tallest."

Tallest Red smirked and looked at his fellow leader, Tallest Purple, who was munching on some random snack. "Well, Zim, you see…" he began, and at these words, Mib saw Zim's antenna droop slightly. Uh-oh, this wasn't gonna go well.

Tallest Red was still talking. "You see Zim, you were a terrible invader, and your banishment to FoodCourtia was _permanent_. We have no place for you, and when you came back, we sent you to a place where we thought that there was no planet. Your whole mission is a lie. And by the way, we're invading Earth tomorrow, so don't go anywhere. We'll pick you up and send you to some nice jail cell somewhere." With that, the connection was cut off, and the last shot of the Tallest that they had was Red and Purple smirking hugely.

"I – I don't understand." Zim sounded weak. His antennae were drooping and his eyes were filled with shock. Mib felt a sick sort of feeling in her stomach, but Dib was grinning from ear to ear.

"So Zim," he gloated, smirking at the crestfallen invad – excuse me – ex-invader. "I suppose this means I've finally won, doesn't it? I've won Zim. _I've won_." "You don't get it do you?" said Mib, her voice shaking slightly. "Dib, the planet is going to be taken over tomorrow and all you care about is that Zim got fired? I'm going home." "Wait, Mib!" Dib ran after is older cousin, his face slightly panicky. Mib was never this serious.

Now it was just Zim and GIR left in the lab. Confused thoughts swam around in his mind, but one phase kept coming back; 'You see Zim, you were a terrible invader…'

"No" Zim murmured and sank to his knees. He had done everything to help his Empire. If it would help his Empire, he would do it, no matter how impossible it seemed. Sure there had been a few 'accidents', but if you looked at his invader résumé as a whole, he had done fairly well. GIR, noticing his depressed master, came over and said, "What's wrong Mastah? Are you feeling okay? Do you need tacos?" Zim looked up, and something in his eyes changed. They were still large, shiny, and violet, but instead of the sadness that had been in them a moment before, there was something much more determined.

"You know GIR" whispered Zim hoarsely, "this means war."

**A/N: Oooooh, DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! How epic! Thanks for reading! Review please! And if you have any info on Zim, say so in your reviews!**

~Gilly


	6. Chapter 6 Combibing forces ?

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! AND I got more reviews! Yay! So, thanks to Invader KT and GazmRules for reviewing. You get cookies! Oh, yeah, once again, I DON'T OWN ZIM!**

**ONWARD!**

Chapter 6 – Combining forces…?

When the doorbell rang, it startled everyone in the Membrane household (except Gaz, who was playing her Gameslave). Dib and Mib had been on edge, waiting for the armada to invade. 'Are the aliens going door to door?' Dib wondered.

Mib shot her younger cousin a look. "You gonna get it?" she asked, gesturing to the door. Then she looked at the clock. It was 4:02 in the morning, and everyone was still in their PJs. Who would be calling now? She got up off the couch and trailed after her cousin.

On the other side of the door were two very familiar extra-terrestrials. "Zim? What are you doing here?" asked Dib, his voice full of spite.

Mib groaned, pointed at Zim and GIR and said, "You two, inside. Now."

Once seated at the kitchen table and supplied with milkshakes, the five acquaintances began to talk things over. Well, GIR was making waffles and Gaz was playing her gameslave, so it was basically just Dib, Mib, and Zim.

"So, what's this 'disc of doom' again?" asked Mib, biting her lower lip.

Zim tentatively took a sip of his milkshake, recoiled, spit it out, and said, "It's what the armada uses to make planets submit. It shows a video of some random guys dancing for hours on end in superman capes to the Song that gets on Everybody's Nerves. It's awful." He shuddered while saying this, which emphasized his point.

Mib shot a glance at Dib. She wasn't certain of this invader. But – she wasn't sure… he seemed o be genuinely concerned about the welfare of Earth. Why?

She proposed a question, "Zim, why are you helping us? You hate the humans and have a devotion to the Irken Empire."

Zim held up his hand. "Used to have" he said.

Mib looked confused. "So… you don't hate humans anymore?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I do" Zim snapped. "I just must have revenge on the Empire for deserting me."

Dib raised his eyebrows. "So, you're gonna collaborate with us just to spite the Irkens?"

Zim glared at his mortal enemy and mumbled "That is correct." Dib rubbed his hands together. This was going to be interesting.

4:32 a.m. –

"Oooooh, a SPACESHIP! Can I drive?"

Mib, Zim, Dib, GIR, Gaz (still with her gameslave), were standing in Zim's attic in front of his spaceship. Mib was intrigued. Dib was admiring it too, not that he'd ever admit it.

Zim glared at Mib out of the corners of his eyes. "No, you can't. Now get in."

Mib rolled her eyes but obeyed, saying, "Does the word 'please' exist in your vocabulary?" After her, Dib jumped in, followed by Gaz, GIR, and finally Zim. It was quite a tight fit.

"Move _over_! I can't play my game with you elbowing me!"

"I'm squished against the window!"

"My face is smushed against something! Oh, Gaz, is that you? Sorry…"

"Waffles! Tacos! Mongoose!"

"SILENCE! I AM THE MIGHTY ZIM!"

"Will you just shut up about that already?"

"NO! I AM THE MIGHTY ZIM!"

Mib sighed. She'd tried her best to shut him up, but, well, you know Zim.

"Now," said Zim, wiggling his gloved fingers in anticipation, "move over _filthy _humans… and GIR… and let Zim take the steering wheel – HEY! DIB-WORM'S SISTER! NOBODY TOUCHES THE STEERING WHEEL BUT ZIM!"

For Gaz had taken the steering wheel (she had beaten her game for the 152nd time) and launched the cramped ship into the air. Gaz was actually a very good pilot due to her superb hand-eye-coordination developed by playing countless video games. But no matter how good a pilot Gaz was, Zim's pride wouldn't allow him to have a filthy human girl fly his beloved ship – even if his own piloting skills were appalling. He tried to grab the steering wheel, but Gaz yanked it back. This back and forth went on for a few minutes, which resulted in a couple of bruised passengers and laser beams being shot out of the ship at the passing Hubble Telescope. Those scientists won't know what hit them. Finally, when Zim regained control of the steering, an automated voice came from the ship's speakers: "Sir, we are now approaching the Massive."

**A/N: Oooh, cliffhanger! Just to warn you beforehand, there will be an EPIC TWIST in the plot next chapter! Wanna know what it is? You do? Well…**

**I'M NOT TELLING! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**~Gilly**


	7. Chapter 7 DOOM

**A/N: Ok, ready for the EPIC CHAPTER? HUH? ARE YA? Well, I'm just tellin' you now, it's a really, REALLY surprise twist. And it's so epic, I'm not gonna update for a WEEK so you can absorb all the info (technically, I'm going on vacation). So, you're just gonna have to wait a week for the next chapter. **

**Thanks again, Invader KT and GazmRules for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: *sniff sniff* no, I don't own Zim. *sob* Oh, yeah, I don't own Sharpie either. (Who owns Sharpie?)**

Chapter 7 – DOOM

"It's – big" whimpered Mib.

"Yeah" said Dib, his voice trembling slightly. "Real big."

Even Gaz looked slightly frightened. Zim was grim, (hehe, a rhyme) and GIR was, well, you know… :P. They were getting closer to the Massive's landing dock as quietly and slowly as they dared. When they landed safely inside, Zim said, "I'm going in alone. You can't follow because you would be recognized as non-Irkens."

"We're not waiting here when you're off doing God-knows-what!" Dib hissed, sounding like Ms. Bitters.

"Wait" said Mib, and the others could almost see a light bulb forming above her head. "I've got a plan."

_5:58 a.m._ –

"MOVE IT, MOVE IT! OUT OF MY WAY! IMPORTANT INVADER COMING THROUGH!"

You had to hand it to Zim; he could part a crowd like nobody's business. Striding through the corridors of the Massive, he shouted at people in his way. His faithful robot, GIR, walked behind the 'captured' Earth 'prisoners'. Mib, Dib, and Gaz tried to look scared as the Irkens stared in wonder at them as they marched by. After countless twists and turns (I used that already, didn't I? See chapter 1), they arrived at some sort of control room.

Zim pointed an accusing finger at the only Irken in the room, a janitor. "You get out!" he yelled at the unfortunate janitor. "The Tallest have ordered me to clear this room for these prisoners!" The janitor scampered out.

"Now," said Zim, "look around for the disc of doom. It's in this room somewhere." They promptly began tearing the room apart searching for the disc. Literally. GIR latched himself to the wall and was tearing chunks of metal out of it. After what seemed hours of searching, Zim cried out, "Here it is, I found it!"

He was holding what looked like a regular CD, except that it had 'Disc of Doom' written on it in black Sharpie.

Mib grinned hugely and pumped her arm into the air. "Yes! The Earth is saved!"

Zim glared at her. "Yeah, woo-hoo. Let's go." Suddenly, two voices from the back of the room rang out, "Not so fast!"

It was the Tallest.

"Well done Zim!" said Almighty Tallest Red in a mocking tone. "You almost destroyed the disc and saved the Earth. Almost. But, being the disgrace to Irken-kind that you are, you failed once again."

"You never learn Zim, do you?" continued Almighty Tallest Purple. "You are a failure Zim, a _FAILURE_!"

With a strangled scream, Zim launched himself at the Tallest, but Mib caught him and held him back.

"There's no time!" she yelled, and pointed behind the Tallest. There, an army was coming up with weapons pointed directly at the five rebels.

"Come on!" screamed Mib, her face flushed. "We've got to get out of here!"

"This way!" yelled Zim, dashing out of a side door as the army advanced. They then entered a room with a narrow catwalk stretching across a pit of fire. They had entered some sort of engine room.

"Toss it in!" yelled Dib at Zim. He was prohibited in doing so however, because six soldiers suddenly rushed at him. Zim tossed the disc to Mib who dropped it over the catwalk into the fire. Mib turned around, grinning, but suddenly an invader shoved her.

Her eyes wide and with a tiny 'Oh!' of surprise, Mib toppled backward into the inferno.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Oh my God! How absolutely epic! I'm so cruel to you devoted readers! If you thought last chapter was a cliffhanger… this one blows it away. TOLD YOU IT WAS EPIC! I TOLD YA SO! **

**See you in a week!**

**~Gilly**


	8. Chapter 8 the almighty Mib

**A/N: I'm back from my vacation! Finally, chapter 8 is up… yay! I can finally assuage you poor fans thirst for more story! (that was a weird metaphor, I know) Anywho… yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own Zim. If I did, there would be no plot, and it would be even more random than it is now. Be glad I don't own it. ONWARD **

Chapter 8 – the Almighty Mib

Dib, Gaz, and Zim (not so much GIR), watched with horrified expressions as Mib fell into the fire. It seemed to them that she fell in slow motion; every detail of her fall stood out, her wide green eyes, the fire highlighting the pink streaks in her hair which streamed out in front of her. Mib toppled over backwards, her arms flailing. The last they saw of her was her trench coat flapping over the edge of the catwalk before she disappeared from sight completely.

'No!' thought Dib, horror-struck. 'Mib can't be dead, it's not possible!'

Gaz was shocked too. Her cousin had understood her like no one else had, always listening to her and playing video games with her, bringing her cheat codes.

Even Zim was feeling something, but he didn't understand it. 'Invaders are killed all the time in the line of duty' he thought. 'So why should I feel sorry for an enemy girl I barely knew?' As he was pondering this, GIR came up to him and said, "Mastah, what happened?"

"Mib's gone, GIR" said Zim flatly. "She's dead."

GIR's face went blank. "Mib's… dead?"

"Yes GIR, dead" said Zim bitterly. "She's not coming back."

Behind them, they heard laughter and turned around. The Tallest and the army were cackling. "See Zim" said Purple and Red, gasping for air. "You _are_ defective and not even your human friend can save you now. Kill them all." The weapons were pointed against Gaz, Dib, Zim, and GIR. There was no way out of it. They were going to die. Then suddenly there was a shout of, "Hey, stupid loser idiot corn-headed numbskull green-skinned jerks! Leave them ALONE!" Something about that voice was very familiar, but it couldn't be…

It was definitely Mib, looking seriously annoyed that she had almost died. The Tallest, although visibly surprised that Mib was alive, snorted and said, "What can you do? You are no threat to us."

Mib grinned nastily. "Is that so?" she snarled, pulling two lasers out of her pockets.

Firing them like a gunslinger from a western movie, Mib fought her way through the crowd of Irkens to her open-mouthed friends. "Let's get out of here!" she yelled, grabbing as many of her friends' wrists as she could and dragging them out of the fire room. Dib and Gaz were slightly worried. They had only seen Mib like this when she played extreme sports.

Mib ran with Zim, Gaz, Dib, and GIR from room to room, searching frantically. Finally, she seemed to find what she was looking for, a storage room for Voot Cruisers. Dashing up to one, Mib opened it and growled, "Everyone, in. _NOW_!" She looked frantically at the door leading to the hallway, where the Tallest and some surviving soldiers were closing in on them. Mib fired a few more blasts from her laser gun before getting into the Cruiser.

"Whoever is close to the wheel, drive!" Mib shrieked, pointing to the opposite end of the room, where a huge wall was opening up into space. Gaz grabbed the wheel.

"Go, go!" yelled Zim. The Tallest were yelling at the guy who operated the wall and it was beginning to close.

"We're never gonna make it!" said Dib. "The wall is closing to fast!"

"Floor it, Gaz!" Mib yelled. Gaz pushed the pedal down all the way and they zoomed forward with a "Weeee!" from GIR. They were so close, the opening was getting smaller by the millisecond, but they were so close… they were going, going, going… Gaz grimaced and thrust a joystick forward, and… they were free.

**A/N: YAY! Okay, you really didn't think that I would kill off Mib would you? I mean… come on!**

**I think that there will be only one more chapter before the end of the story… sniff, sniff. Thanks again to all you devoted readers!**

**~Gilly**


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

**A/N: Wow, I've actually reached the final chapter. I don't know whether to be relieved or sad. I like to take this time to personally thank GazmRules for reviewing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! I love reading your kind reviews; thanks so much! I would also like to thank nvtertak1, bloodshed gal, Invader KT, and Aktress. You guys are the best! So, here it is, the final chapter of The Crazy Insanity of Mib and Friends:**

Chapter 9 – How things got sorted out and back to normal – sort of

Mib sucked on her Slurpee straw, savoring the taste on pina colata in her mouth. It was the only way she could calm down after going into her 'extreme sports' mood. She looked down at Zim, who was bandaging her burned arm.

"You better not do anything funny to her Zim" said Dib from the corner where he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Gaz was sitting across from Mib at Zim's kitchen table, playing her Gameslave, while GIR watched her avidly.

"Now what do we do?" asked Mib, flexing her bandaged arm.

Dib looked at her pensively. "I'd like to know how you're alive."

Zim looked up. "So would I" he said.

Gaz grunted and GIR said "Cow", which Mib took as yeses. She looked at her hands.

"Well," she began, "when I fell, my arms were flailing all over the place, and I somehow managed to grab the underside of the catwalk, but the heat from the fire was burning my arm that was dangling down, so that's how I got this" she gestured to her bandaged arm. Then a soldier walked by me, and I stole his laser guns, hoisted myself up, and, well, that's basically it. It's pretty boring." Everyone shrugged and Dib said, "Whatever, I'm just glad that you're alive."

"So…" said Mib. "As I was saying, now what?" Zim looked at her with that one-eye-opened-one-eye-halfway-shut look of his and said, "What do you mean, now what?" Mib looked up at him.

"Well, what about you and your Empire?"

"Oh" said Zim. "That. Well, I don't really know."

Dib looked up hopefully. "Does this mean I've won?" "Shut up Dib-worm!" yelled Zim. "Of course it doesn't you idiot!" Gaz snickered.

Zim shrugged off the question and asked Mib, "What about you? What are you doing now?" Mib frowned and her eyes clouded over. "I don't know. I'd really like to stay here…" she trailed off and bit her lip.

Suddenly a voice from the corner said, "Well why don't you?" It was Dib.

Mib gasped. "Oh, no I couldn't intrude… besides, my parents would miss me."

They were pondering this predicament when suddenly a paper airplane flew down from the sky. It said:

Mib,

Your parents have suffered a severe loss of memory. They now will allow you to stay with your cousins for the entire year, as long as you visit them for Christmas and Easter.

Sincerely,

The Authoress

"Well that clears that up!" said Mib cheerfully.

She turned to Zim and said slowly, "Well, you can turn down this offer if you want because you have such a big ego, but maybe you'd like to stay here. You could still try to conquer Earth and everything, just not for your Empire, just for your own personal gain."

Zim stared and then said, slightly revolted, "Stay on this filthy spinning dirt ball?" he spat out. Mib nodded.

"Besides" continued Zim, "he would probably kill me off." He pointed an accusing finger at Dib.

Dib growled at Mib, "Yeah and how can I stop him if you gave him permission to stay here?"

"Easy. You two can still fight each other; I give my permission." said Mib. Then she grinned. " And for the record, I'm impartial. So, have we got a deal?"

Zim nodded curtly and shook everybody's hands. Thought he would never, ever admit it, he was actually looking forward to staying. In the future, if Mib asked him why he agreed, Zim would just plainly state, "I wanted to learn how human function so I know your weaknesses for when I RULE THE WORLD!" Mib would just laugh and go off to cook dinner. She knew better.

"You are going down Zim! I'm exposing you tonight!"

"I'd like to see you try, Dib-worm!"

Zim and Dib were arguing at the Membrane dinner table, their faces inches from each other.

"Guys!" yelled Mib, who was sweating over the stove, wearing an apron. "Don't shout. Oh, and Dib? I don't want Secret Service Agents bursting into the house during dinner again. And Zim?" she said, turning to him, "Save the satellite beam thing till after dinner. I slaved over this thing for two hours. Nothing is going to ruin it. Nothing!" For a second, Mib looked quite insane. Then her smile returned. She fished a huge casserole dish out of the oven "Pray that this goes well" she murmured, trying to cut a piece out of it onto Zim's plate. "Please, please, please – OH CRAP – wait, never mind, it's fine." She breathed a sigh of relief, giving out portions to everyone.

Dib munched on a spoonful and said to Mib with his mouth full, "You know, this is really good. What did you put in it?"

Mib shrugged. "I've got no idea really. I just threw stuff together. Don't worry," she added hastily, as Zim looked up in horror, "I made sure that it's nothing that you're allergic to."

"Good" said Zim grudgingly. "Because if you did, I'd have to kill you."

Mib just laughed sarcastically.

The dinner went fairly well, with no interruptions, but, as with all good things, they must come to an end. Just as Mib was putting the dishes in the sink, a tank burst into the house, with GIR laughing manically inside it. Zim soon joined him.

Dib cried out, pulled some lasers from his pocket, and the almighty Battle of the Kitchen began.

Mib took one glance at the fight, sighed, and went up stairs to her bedroom. 'Oh well' she thought. 'There's always tomorrow.'

And with that she closed her bedroom door to the tumult outside.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Wow….. I can't believe that the story is actually over. Weird… So, anyway, thanks again devoted readers, and for the last time in this story, Invader Gilly is singing off. **

**3 :) :P ;) =D **

**~Gilly**

**P.S. ~ Oh, yeah, maybe some of you D.R.s (devoted readers) didn't know, but I started a BRAND NEW story. It's called 'Doomy Sports'. Try it, ya might like it. It is FULL OF RANDOM HUMOR! **

**~Gilly**


End file.
